A very penguin October: The nightmare (revenge of pitch black)
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins thought that Reality spanning disasters were over but a Penguins work is never done. Pitch Black (AKA the Bogey-man) is plotting to create a never-ending nightmare that no one is safe from. With help from their greatest allies the penguin begun a dangerous quest...To Take down Pitch Black once and for all. Are you ready for The Nightmare?
1. Skipper's Recap

October…the time for fall fun…not for us. We seem to be attacked left and right from a Dalek invasion to the return of Kuchinkukan. From a nanite attack to the return of the graveyard eight. And after all of that we ended up being chased around the TARDIS by the great intellenge and its whisper-men minions. You won't belive half of the things we found in there…from a prehistoric jungle to a tropical island. After much running around we ended up right where we started the TARDIS control room. The Doctor blasted the great intelligence and company to the other side of the universe. We exited the TARDIS and return to base. Well I guess we averted another universal disaster. Also the Second Dreamworks War happened…I don't want to talk about it.


	2. Prolouge: The nightmare felt across Time

It was a night like no other and Halloween was just around the corner. But around the world everyone had a bad dream…one unlike any felt before. In New York in a secret Base four commando Penguins bolted out of bed but instantly forgot what the nightmare was about. They climbed up their ladder and decided to make the most of their now longer day. They however were not the only ones…Across time and space from the bunker of the last Dalek to the Kingdom of Arendelle all experienced the nightmare. In metro-city people awoke shivering in fear but forgot what woke them in the first place. On a Train in Europe a Lion, a Giraffe, a hippo, a zebra, a sea-lion, a tiger, and a leapord had the exact same dream.

In a secret Base under Coney Island a mad dolphin villian was also awakened by the dream. Within the Hoboken Zoo its resident villains also jolted awake from the dream. In the Prehistoric past a flock of Terrorbirds were scared into a late night hunting spree. Lightyears away from the Earth the nightmare reached a cybership and caused the Cyber-men to overload and the ship to explode. From the population centers of the United States to penguin colonies of Antartica every living thing from across time and space to the very edges of the Universe had one very sleepless night. Not even the TARDIS provided a safe haven from this dream. Too bad no one can remember it…

Bawhahahahaha!

(End of Prolouge)


	3. Chapter One: dream-o-vision

October 29th 2014

9:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

Penguin HQ

Kowalski's Lab

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper all the evidence suggests that everyone had the same nightmare last night," Kowalski said, "In theory all of Time and Space had it." "Did you check," I said. "I spoke with Astrid and Hiccup, Elsa and Anna, Rupunzal and Flynn, and The Guardians via the commucator," Kowalski replied, "they all had a nightmare last night that they can't remember." "So a Nightmare speard thoughout time and space and nobody remembers it." "Too bad we can't see into our dreams," Private said. "Wait! Say that again," Kowalski said. "Too bad we can't see into our dreams," Private repeated. "Of course," he said as he ran into his lab. "Of course," I said, "What?!"

Kowalski returned moments later pushing a strange televison, "Kowalski how will TV help us," I said. "This isn't a Televison," Kowalski said, "I call it the Dream-o-Vison…with this helmet we can see the dreams of anyone. Namely Private." "Kowalski it's probably filled with Lunacorn's and peanut butter winkey's," I said, "Why not Rico." "He would blow up the machine with his crazy thoughts," He replied, "Private is the best option" "Very well hook him up," I replied despite Private's glup. Kowalski sat Private down and hooked up the helmet, "Now Private when I turn on the machine you might feel a thingley sensation," Kowalski said, "don't worry that's normal."

"Now you don't need to fall asleep but do try to stay still," Kowalski said as he flipped the switch. Shortly afterward we were bombarded by Lunacorn's and us getting beaten up, "So that's what's in a young penguin's mind," I muttered. Kowalski started pushing more buttons, "It has to be in here somewhere," He muttered, "ah here it is!" We turn to the screen to find a dark desolate landscape with a familiar figure walking towards the foreground. "If you are having this dream then congratuations…your doomed," a voice said, "I am Pitch Black but you know me as the bogey man…The Bringer of Nightmares like this one and the one who hids under your bed, the one in your closet, the one you all fear." "Who can prepare themselves for a nightmare that they won't remember," Pitch replied, "Noone that's who…" The villain the laughed his head off…not a ha ha kind of laugh but a…Bwhahahaha…kind of laugh.

"I knew Pitch Black would be behind all of this," Kowalsk said. "Yes yes I am," the Bogey man replied. "Kowalski," I said, "This can not be happening right?" "It depends on your idea of reality," the villain replied, "and nice move with this Dreamviewing device too bad you can't stop me when I am in the dreams of millions of minds." "So you're contacting us through the original dream," Kowalski said. "No the original dream is over this one is new." "Private is still awake…" "Are you sure about that," he replied. We turned to the chair private was sitting in and found that he was indeed asleep. "Private!" I said trying to shake him awake.

"I afraid he will stay asleep until I've gotten my message across," Pitch black said, "I will have my revenge and from the safety of the dreamworld noone can stop me." "What about the guardians," Kowalski said, "they will stop you." "No they won't," Pitch replied, "The world of dreams is a bit out of there expertise especially the land of Nightmares." "We're coming for you Pitch," I shouted, "I don't know how but we're coming to the world of dreams and the land of nightmares and We're gonna stop you." "What do you fear the most Skipper," Pitch said, "Because that's what's waiting for in the land of nightmares." "This nightmare ends now!" I replied, "What is the purpose of giving the world a warning they can't remember." "Because I will give create a Nightmare that will never end not even when you wake up…one that streaches from the Big bang to the end of time," Pitch replied, "That is my revenge."

"I have I feeling that you won't stop there," Kowalski replied. "No," He said, "the nightmare will keep spreading until it encompasses the entire multiverse!" "We are going to stop you," I said, "no matter what it takes." "Then I wish you luck," Pitch replied with a smile, "You are going to need it. I releash you." Private woke up with a jolt, "Skipper how are we going to find him!" "We need some help," I said, "first stop…Guardian HQ!"

(End of Chapter One)


	4. Two: Finding the Land of Nightmares

The North Pole

Santa's workshop (Guardian HQ)

9:20 A.M. North Pole time

(Skipper's POV)

"You want to go where?" North said a look of fear on his face. "The Land of Nightmares," I said, "no dreaming." "Why would you want to do something like that," Frost said, "That's Pitch's domain he'll have the advantage…all of them." "We have to take this fight to Pitch or we'll never win," I replied, "plus we can't touch him from this world if he is over in the dream world."

"Can't we just take the TARDIS or your sleigh?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know about the TARDIS but my sleigh would be destroyed in the process stranding us there." "What about magic portals," I said. "Pitch would knock us back to this world before we could do anything." "Skipper the TARDIS might work if we had a truly reliable why to commucate with him," Kowalski replied. "What about Unit's Time-space telegraph," I said. "We would have to break into the Black Archive and odds of us getting past Unit's sercurity measures are very slim."

"There is one place that might have a scroll that might help you," North said, "and you can reach it using your Space-time teleport." "What is that place," Kowalski said. "The royal library of the Kingdom of Corona," North replied. "Private hand me the Space-time Teleport," Kowalski said, "We're visiting Rupunzal." Kowalski took the device from Private setting the time and location as soon as it touched his flippers. "Next Stop…Corona!" Kowalski said ready to push the button. "Wait I should go with you," Frost said. "Very well," I said, "but no antics!" Kowalski rolled his eyes while he pressed the button and the workshop disappears in a flash.

The Kingdom of Corona

The 28th of October 1812

9:30 A.M.

The four of us plus Jack arrived at the front gate of the castle. The guards were on us in seconds frying pans aimed for our heads. "Whoa," Kowalski said the Translator device on, "We come in peace." The two guards pretended not to hear and moved towards us in a threating way. "Stop," I shouted, "We our Knights of Arendelle!" "Sir Skipper?" one of The Guard asked, "of Arendelle?" "Plus Sir Private, Sir Rico, Sir Kowalski, and a friend of ours," I quickly added. "Knights of Arendelle and friend," The guard said, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding…please come in." "Is the Queen around," I asked.

"Queen Rupunzal is currently in china attending to royal business," the Guard replied, "but the King is inside." The Guards opened the gates and we entered the great hall. "Skipper," Flynn Rider a.k.a Eugene said, "what are you guys doing here?" "King Flynn," I said, "we were wondering if we could see the Royal Library." "What?" He asked. "There is a scroll that might help us stop this nightmare." The young former thief turned King nodded understanding instantly what I meant. "Guards escort the Knights and frostboy to the royal library," Flynn said, "this is of the upmost importance!"

"Yes your Majesty," a guard replied, "The library is this way Sirs." We followed the lone guard to a pair of giant doors, "Behold the Royal Library of Corona!" Two library attendants opened the large door allowing us to enter the largest library we ever seen. We must have had our beaks open as the librarian said, "Everyone's mouths drop the first time they enter this library." "I can see why," Kowalski said staring in awe at the science section. "Is there anything specific that you're looking for," the librarian said. Kowalski looked like he was about to ask for Da-Vinci's journel when Frost cut him off, "The Columbus scrolls." The librarian looked around see if anyone else was around and whispered, "Meet me in the scroll room make sure noone follows you." The librarian disappeared to a room in the back of the library.

We looked around to make sure noone suspicious or shady was nearby and quietly headed towards the scroll room. We entered the room and the librarian closed the doors behind us and locked them. He walks up to one of the walls filled with scrolls and pulled out a series of scrolls. "Behold the Columbus Scrolls," he said, "the kingdom won them from spain as part of a peace agreement." "Amazing," Kowalski said. "I leave you to your work," he said entering what would become a morden day Library office.

"Which one contains the information we need," I said. Jack grabs what appears to be a random scroll and opened it. "How is a map of northern Europe going to help us?" I said. "Not just any map of northern Europe it's a route from Spain to the Kingdom of Arendelle which according to this map is the Land of Trolls." "So the Trolls know how to get to the Land of Nightmares without falling asleep…" "I don't know who you are," the Librarian said appearing from the shadows, "but your quest is a foolish one all who seek the Land of Nightmares never return alive."

"We have to do this the fate of the entire world is at stake," I replied. "That's what they all say," he replied, "now get out of my Library!" With several pushes and a shove we were kicked out of the library and of the castle (despite the King's protests). "I think we'd be treated better if we went to Far Far Away instead!" I snapped. No response from the guards who had went back in. "Let's not dwell on that," Kowalski said, "right now we have to pay Paddie a visit."

The Kingdom of Arendelle

Valley of the Trolls

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

"Skipper what brings you here," Paddie asked. "We need to get to the Land of Nightmares and defeat Pitch Black," I replied. "Are you sure," Paddie said, "it's never too late to turn back." "If we don't the entire Multiverse will be shourded in an endless nightmare until the end of time," Jack said. "Frostboy," I said, "let us handle this." "So how do we get there," Kowalski said.

"Are you sure you want to continue this quest," the troll asked. "It's the only way to save all of reality we have no other choice." "There is always a choice," he replied, "but I will tell you where to go." "Where do we have to go? if this leads us to another map…" "You must travel to the island of berk," Paddie said, "try the past its power will be stronger." "Its?" "The doorway to the dreamworld of course," Paddie said, "once on the other side you will travel to the border between good dreams and the Land of Nightmares…you can't miss it it's only a mile east from the portal."

"And then what?" "I can't guarantee you safety once you cross the border," Paddie said, "but do try to survive." "Skipper?" Elsa said Anna standing behind her, "This is madness you can't do this." "We have no other choice," I replied, "or we all lose." "Then we're coming with you," Elsa said. "Your majesty that is not advisable," Paddie said, "you are needed here." "There is no way the Penguins are going to save the world without me," she replied. "I like the spirit," I said, "that settles it she's coming with us." "Skipper good luck and Godspeed," Paddie said as he walked away. "Next stop the island of Berk and the Land of Nightmares," Kowalski said.

(End of chapter two)


	5. Chapter Three: the Land of Nightmares

The Isle of Berk

(Kowalski's POV)

"According to the map Paddie gave us it should be in a cave nearby," I said, "we should reach it any moment now." We have arrived at the southern end of the island far away from the village on the other side of the island Hiccup and company wouldn't even know we're here. "Cave ahoy!" Skipper shouted. "Torches at the ready," I said holding my torch. "Lead away Kowalski!" Skipper said. Everyone, clumsy Anna included, followed me deeper and deeper into the cave. We walked until we reached a vast chamber at the end of the cave where a portal was indeed waiting.

The portal was made of stone and had Norse writing all over it and several warning signs. "Portal to the world of dreams," it read. "Hmm there's some latin over here." "Kowalski there isn't another side to this thing," Private said. "That's because it's on the other side…the dreamworld," I replied. "Onwards!" Skipper said. At those Words Elsa and Anna decide to go in first followed by Jack and the four of us leaving our torches on the ground.

We entered the portal and the dim light of the cave was replaced by sunlight. "Land of Nightmares is that way," I said pointing to the darkness in the east. "Okay follow the trail to the Land of Nightmares," Skipper said. "And the journey begins," I said. After a mile walk we reached the border between good dreams and the Land of Nightmares. A Grim Reaper-like figure was manning the crossing gate, "Who dares to enter the Land of Nightmares domain of Pitch Black," He said. "Skipper," Skipper said before pointed to the rest of us, "Private, Rico, Kowalski, and Frost." "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Elsa replied. "Princess Anna of Arendelle," Anna said with fear in her voice.

The hooded figure looked between the seven of us said with a toothy smile, "Welcome to the Land of Nightmares I wish you luck on whatever quest you were foolish enough to start." The Crossing Gate opened and we entered the Land of Nightmares the sunlight disappearing as soon as we cross the threshold. "We should have kept those torches," Private muttered. "So what dangers await us," Elsa said. "Warning your worst nightmares await you," I said reading a sign, "Contiune at your peril." "To increase your odds of survival if you are foolish enough to continue follow the tips that follow," I read, "This is going to take a while…. Do not show fear, Do not Hit Pitch Black, Do not anger Pitch Black, Do not use magic of any kind, Do not sing, Do not scream, Do not show Fear, Do not show fear, do not show fear, Do not feed the Nightmares, and stay alert…Good luck!"

"So when do we see our…" Skipper said pasting the sign, "Denmark…You will never take me Alive! Never!" Elsa was breathing slowly and calmly preparing herself for her worst Nightmare. "Skipper it's just a Nightmare," I shouted. "A living one," Skipper said pasting the sign as he headed back. "Kowalski options," Skipper said. "See that dark castle in the distance that is our destination," I said, "so let's just run as fast a possible to that castle to minimize the contact with our worst Nightmares." "Sounds easy according to this sign it's only 2 miles away," Skipper said.

"To maximize the chances of success I suggest we go one at a time," I replied. "One at a time," Elsa said, "why not one and done." "And get killed by each other's Nightmares not a chance," I said. "Well not all nightmares have a physical source of fear…some could be a more emotional kind of fear." "Like shut doors," Skipper replied to Anna's apparent dismay. "So that is way Anna should go first," I said, "she has the most easy to get thru Nightmares." "So she basically has the least scary Nightmare," Skipper replied. "Not for me," Anna said. "Well compared to our Nightmares," I said, "Mine involves Daleks if anyone was wondering." "Um Kuchinkukan is in mine," Private said. Rico said something in Rico-ese, "Skorca," I translated. "And we know yours have something to do with Denmark and the Danes…" "And being stuck in a jailcell with Hans the puffin," Skipper replied angrily.

Jack didn't join in on the conversation and Elsa was distant giving herself reassurances and appeared to be bracing herself. "Anna you're first," Skipper said, "don't forget to run." Anna run as the TARDIS materalized next to us is distracting us from her trip and her making to the other side of "The Plain of Nightmares". "Guys! Whoever nexts can go now!" Anna shouted from the other side sounding relieved. "So what's going on," Clara said The Doctor behind her. "Taking Clara to the Land of Nightmares," Skipper said, "worst decision you ever made but it's appreciated." "Doctor since you arrived I guess your up," I said. The Doctor didn't reply and instead of run his just walks past the sign before going into a sprint. "You probably don't want to see this, "Clara replied.

(End of Chapter three)


	6. Chapter four: The Nightmares

(The Doctor's POV)

"My worst Nightmare what could it be," I thought, "The Master, The Rani, Rassilon, The valeyard…" " ** _Alert High Command the Doctor is detected!" "Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** "Oh," I said, "The Timewar." A squad of Daleks appeared and exterminated me before I could as much as use my sonic. In a flash of light I found myself in a completely different place, " ** _The Doctor is charged with crimes against the Daleks and the destruction of his own kind,"_** Dalek X said, " ** _He will be sentenced to Extermination!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The Doctor will be spared,"_** The Dalek-time Controller said, " ** _He will die on Trenzelore the Timeline must be maintained. He will die in Silence when the question is asked."_** " ** _The Doctor will be spared,"_** Dalek X replied. " ** _The Doctor will be teleported to the end of the line,"_** Dalek-Sec replied, " ** _Engage Transmat!"_** "Transmat engaged," a Dalek agent replied. The Dalek courtroom disappeared and I found myself towards the end of the path to Pitch's dark and imposing castle in the distance. I crossed the sign that read "you have survived your Nightmare." I was now at the start of the path that led to the castle where Anna was waiting. "So...What was your Nightmare," Anna said, "you look like you been thru a lot." "You have no idea," I said my Sonic at the ready, "Hmm time runs slower here." "The Doctor will see whoever is Next!" I shouted across the plain.

(Skipper's POV)

As leader I elected to go first and jump head first into that fateful day. "Skipper," Hans the puffin said, "Let's settles this with fish!" "En Garde," I shouted fish in front of me. We continued to fishbattle open-face sandwiches falling all around us as Danish guards showed up. I quickly defeated the puffin as the Danes got closer, "It is Skipper," the lead guard said, "Capture him." I jumped up and expected to hit the Dane only to slam into a cage with Hans.

"Now look what you did Skipper," Hans said, "now the Danes are mad at both of us…Danish roll." "Noo!" I shouted. "You're going far away," the guard said dropping us straight into a dark cell (this is a Nightmare of course so some things are ilocigall). "Fish…" a harsh voice said, "eat." "This is disgusting!" Hans said. "We going to get out of this," I said. "What by you escaping and leaving me a prisoner?" "I'm sorry," I replied, knocked him out, and made my escape…Into Blowhole's Base. "I will have my Revenge," Blowhole said, "And since you have no possible way to escape goodbye." Blowhole laughed evilly and left. "SELF DESTRUCT IN…RIGHT NOW," the computer voice said. The base began to shake but the destruction opened an Escape route. I jumped into the growing hole and right at the feet of The Doctor and Anna. "Don't start," I said.

(Kowalski's POV)

I waited a few minutes until Skipper and Rico were both on the other side. "Private I'm going in wish me luck," I said. "Kowalski are you sure…" "Well it's to late to turn back now," I said crossing the threshold. " ** _The Penguin Know as Kowalski is Detected,"_** a Dalek said. **_"Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** several others replied.

I ran as fast as possible to the castle in the distance Daleks shouted exterminate every step of the way. " ** _Halt or you will be exterminated!"_** The lead Dalek shouted. "Not a chance!" I replied as I stepped past the threshold at the end of the plain. "Excellent Dalek escape tactic," Skipper said a smile on his face. "We're not out of the woods yet…Private you can go now!" "Don't scare him," I said. "Scare him," The Doctor said, "We're in the land of Nightmares and you're afraid of scaring him."

(Private's POV)

After Clara went thru her worst Nightmare and was safety across I crossed the threshold into the worst moment of my life. Skipper and the others plus the lemurs were looking thru the artifacts, "The Sword of General Shinjin has to be in here somewhere," the dream Skipper muttered. Using a Lunacorn as a light I past the jar that contained Kuchinkukan, "Psst," Kuchinkukan said. "Um hello? Do you…" "I love Lunacorns…" he said as I knocked into the jar, "hey…whoa." Then the jar broke and his true nature was releashed.

"I am Kuchinkukan Destroyer of worlds and you broke me from my ceramic prison…so basically run." I ran the spirit of Kuchinkukan intent on possesioning me right on my tail. I run until I was at the exit of the museum but found the way blocked. "Imbrace the Destroyer of Worlds!" he said. "Never," I said charging right thru him and into a tree on the other side. "Great," Skipper said, "you were this close to becoming the host of Kuchinkukan destroyer of worlds." "Never heard of him," The Doctor said. Jack Frost bursted from the Plain of Nightmares at that exact moment looking like he ran for days. "Now we just have to get Elsa and the TARDIS…" The TARDIS materalized next us the key in the door while Elsa began her journey. "This is going to be terrible," Kowalski said Clara nodding her head in agreement.

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"We would like…you blessing… on our…Marriage," Anna and Prince Hans said. Why of all things do I have to live thru this again? "Marriage…?" I stammered. "Yes." "I'm sorry, I'm confused" I replied. "We haven't worked out the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live here?" "Here?" "Absolutely!" Hans shouted. "Anna…" "Your twelve brothers could move here too." "What? No, no, no, no, no." "Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must…"

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Anna looked disappointed, "Anna" I said nervously, "May I talk to you, please. Alone" "No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." "Fine. You can't marry someone you just met." I said. "You can if its true love" she argued. "Anna what do you know about true love." "More then you," she said, "all you know how to do is shut people out!" That still hurts even though this is my second time hearing this. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." I said. "Your Majesty, if I may ease you're…" "No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." "The party is over close the gates." I told the royal hander. "Yes your majesty." "Elsa, no. No, wait!" she said grabbing my glove. "Give me my glove!" I said fearfully. "Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore."

"Then leave" I said wishing I hadn't. "…What did I ever do to you?" "Enough, Anna," I said as I walked away "No. Why did you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" she yelled after me. "I said enough!" I shouted and a wall of ice cuts me off from the rest of the room. "Elsa." "...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." "Kill her!" The Duke shouted, "Kill that Monster!" His two Thugs inched towards me and the room changed to the inside of my ice castle. I sent a wall of ice towards one of them pushing him towards the window and trapped the other one behind ice spikes. "Elsa don't be the Monster they fear you are," Prince Hans said. I stopped my attack but the weselton thug with the crossbow aimed towards me. "No!" Hans said knocking the crossbow upward the bolt taking out the chandenlir. I jumped out of the way and everything went dark.

Then the scene changes again and I find that I am standing with Anna right next to me and Blowhole directly in front. "What have you humans ever do to me! They humiliated me in the…" he pushed a button on his control panel, " **Ring of Fire!** " another deeper voice said. He turns glares at me and said, "And to add insult to injury the trainers tortured me" he gestured to his scar and took off the device over his eye revealing a ruined eye, "This Queen Elsa of Arendelle is what you humans have done to me!" The evil dolphin returns the device (his eye) to his head and said, "Elsa I will no longer humor you with your title, Arendelle well be mine!" I step closer to say something but Anna walks straight up to him and angrily yells, "What power could you possible have to stop Arendelle and its people!"

He smile evilly and said, "You're quick to defend the Queen who trapped Arendelle in ice and snow and almost froze you to death." That crossed a line as Anna slapped him (the same way she slapped Prince Hans) and she said, "She's a great sister and a great Queen!" He didn't seem to be fazed by that comment and seemed to be addressing me when he said, "Anna do you trust you sister?" "Of course I do" she bravely responded. "You had a streak of blonde hair on you head" he said. "I had it since I was born, what of it." Anna responded defiantly, "why do you care?" "Did you really think you had it since you were born or was it something you parents told you?" he questioned.

That planted a seed of doubt into her mind so he continued as he turned to me, "Are you going to tell her or should I?" "Tell her what?" I rebutted defensively with a look of fear in my eyes that I tried to hide. "The secret you and your parents keep from her… the truth of why you shut her out." My composer and confident was destroyed as my sister looked at me angrily, Blowhole looks on with an evil smile on his face. he turns to leave but not before having the last word, "Elsa the storm ends today" he said. Then frustranting the scene changes and I find myself back on the frojd. "Elsa. You can't run from this!" Hans shouted. I backed away from him and said, "...Just take care of my sister." Hans looks at me angerly and said, "Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."

I knew his word were lies but I couldn't control my mouth, "What? No." Hans put on his best fake sad face and said, "I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white...Your sister is dead... because of you." I drop to my knees, emotionally broken. The swirling storm suddenly stops around us the snow frozen in mid-air trapped in grief. Citizens and dignitaries back on the mainland rushed to the wall's edge and look out to the frojd. Hans had his sword out in front of him ready to strike. But as the Sword comes down Anna steps out from nowhere and throws herself in front of me shouting, "No!"

In that instant, Anna freezes to solid ice. The sword hits her instead of me and shatters completely. The force of the sword shattering sends Hans flying backward and knocks him out. But instead of holding up to the force the Frozen Anna shatters as well. "Anna!" I shouted as the ice beneath me gives out and I fell… landing in front of Clara, The Penguins, Anna, Frost, and The Doctor. "Elsa," The Doctor said, "Your okay it's over…its History." "Did you like that one," Pitch said, "The worst memeories are the best…and did you like my little twist." "You Monster," I shouted. "I'm the Monster," Pitch said, "Well I guess your right." Pitch disappears in a blast of shadows knocking us all off our feet. "We need to get to that Castle," Skipper said, "and free the entire history of free thought from The Nightmare!"

(end of chapter four)


	7. Chapter Five: Over the Evil River

Mt. Darkness

(Skipper's POV)

We started to walk up the path and a darkness the likes we never seen shourded us. "Is it just me or does this Darkness make the rest of the Land look light in comparison," Kowalski said. "We should have kept those torches," Elsa said. "I don't think they would do much good in this Darkness," Frost muttered. "The only light in this place is in Pitch's castle," Kowalski replied. "This will not deter us," I said, "We have come too far to turn back now."

"The sooner we do this the soon we can return to Arendelle," Anna reassured herself. "Um Skipper," Kowalsk said, "We have reached the top of the plateau." "Well it should be smooth sailing from here," I said. It wasn't the trail disappeared abruptly and then started again with sharp turns and run down spots. We walked until we reached the evilest looking river we ever seen. The Doctor scanned the water with his sonic and the dark black water knocked it out of his hands. "Hmm the Water itself seems to be evil," He said, "I'll call it the River of Evil." "Well according to that sign," Kowalski said, "it's the River Darkness." "Yes it does give this river justice," The Doctor replied.

"So a River that is literally evil and we have to cross it," I said. Elsa gave the river her Icy stare and created an ice bridge across. The River made a sound that sounded like laughing and destroyed the bridge with a strong current. "And it appears to have a kind of intelligence as well," The Doctor said. "Kowalski options," I said, "How do we cross an evil intelligent River with a unimaginably strong current." "I have no idea this go against the laws of Nature and The Universe," Kowalski replied, "And the very scientific principles I hold dear!" "Then think outside of the universe," I said, "Because none of those count here anywhy" "Well we could have Elsa purposely start an eternal winter or completely freeze the river at least."

Elsa concentrated on the river and started to freeze it, The River resisted at first but then began to slow and solidify as ice. The ice was dark at first but as it spread across the river it turns white. Elsa waited a few minutes before crossing, "Come on I don't know how long this will last," she shouted. We quickly cross the once black River and continued on our way. We walked thru a very evil looking forest and came across the gate to Pitch's castle. Elsa releashed a burst of wind that swung the gates open then she froze them in place. "We're coming for you Pitch Black," I said as we passed the gates.

(End of Chapter Seven)


	8. Six: Farewell to the Land of Nightmares

Pitch's Castle

(Kowalski's POV)

We walked right up to the castle unchallenged, "Skipper I'm going to do some recon," I said. Skipper nodded and I climbed up a tree to see better and did not see and signel guard or enemy. "All Clear Skipper," I said as I climbed down from the tree. "What," Skipper said, "well this should be easy." We entered the castle, and then walked down the hall, and all way to the door to the "Throne room" completly unchallenged and at the advantage…Until we opened the doors. "Attack!" Pitch shouted and the entire Nightmare Alliance was on top of us. Maleficent and the Evil Queen, Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton, Dr. Blowhole and Parker, lobster, Rats, The Rat King and Hans the puffin, the armies of The Southern Isles and Weselton, Elsa the Fire Queen and her army, Officer X, the ice warriors, and the Zygons all charged forward.

Elsa created a blizzard to cover our Escape as she pulls out her Space-Time Teleport. She pushs a button and the TARDIS control room appeared in a flash. "Doctor," Skipper said, "This is worst then we thought…we need to amass an Army!" "All of Time and Space is in peril and you run away," Pitch said, "Well Doctor run away run away in your TARDIS and never return!" The Doctor pulled a lever and dematerialized the TARDIS before Pitch could sabatoge it. "Well then," The Doctor said, "Impossible odds but let's amass ourselves an Army." "Who put you in charge," Frost said. "Basically it's the eyebrows," The Doctor replied. "Geronimo!" Clara and Elsa shouted.

(End of Chapter Eight)


	9. Chapter Seven: The Army

The Kingdom of Arendelle

(Skipper's POV)

Elsa stood outside the TARDIS directing her most trusted soldiers and guards into the TARDIS along with Kristoff. The Doctor made the TARDIS even bigger on the inside to acommadate the forces of Arendelle. Elsa got back onto the TARDIS last her army sitted in the seats the Doctor provided. "Doctor we're ready to go," she said. "But who's in charge of Arendelle," I said. "I left Kai in charge," she replied. "Very well then next stop Corona," The Doctor said.

The Kingdom of Corona

(Flynn's POV)

"Flynn Rider of Corona!" Skipper shouted. "What is it," I replied, "wasn't angring the librarian enough?" "We need you help," the penguin replied, "bring your best soldiers with you and your best frying pan…and Rupunzal if she's here." "I'll be right back," I said.

Moments later with my best soldiers and a frying pan in my hands I entered the TARDIS to find the forces of Arendelle waiting. "King Eugene," Elsa said curtsying, "We will lead our kingdoms into battle." "Well now that that is over with," The Doctor said, "Next stop the Island of Berk." "Don't mind him," a young women said, "that's just how he is." "Clara," Anna said, "how's Mr. Pink?" The young woman blushed and The Doctor just rolled his eyes, "Here we go again." "Good thing we have her phone," Private said, "and by the way Danny sent you another text."

The Island of Berk

(Hiccup's POV)

"Hiccup," Skipper said, "get Astrid we need you help." "Your not going anywhere with my son without me," Stoick replied. "Dad," I said, "are you sure up for it." "I am as sure as I'll ever be," He replied "Stoick the Vast bring you best Warriors and meet us by the blue box," Skipper said as he walked away to a Blue box in the distance. A blue box that I know as the TARDIS the time ship of the man known as the The Doctor and his companion Clara, "Don't wait up," gobbler said, "you can go on ahead we'll catch up with you.

I started to head towards the TARDIS Astrid to my left ready for battle. Toothless stared longly at me, "sorry old friend but Skipper didn't say anything about bringing you with," I said, "I'll make it up for you…I promise." That seems to satisfy the Dragon as he lay down back down to sleep. "See you soon," I said as we reached the TARDIS. "We're supposed to all fit in that," a female Viking asked. "Trust me it's bigger on the inside," Skipper said.

"What in the name of Loki…" she said as she entered the ship. The other Vikings entered and said Thor's hammer and Loki's helmet and other things along that line even making fun of the Roman and Greek myths of old. Stoick and Gobbler entered last and shut everyone up with a shout. "No Shouting in My TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted. "No shouting in the presence of a Queen!" Elsa shouted shocking the best warriors of the Hairy hooligan's tribe to silence. "Astrid and I entered last to find the armies of Arendelle and an unfamiliar kingdom along side my fellow Vikings. "Doctor what's the Next stop," Clara asked. "Guess…"

The Sherwood Forest

(Clara's POV)

"Robin Hood," I shouted, "and his merry men…" "And here for service," Robin replied. "Good," Skipper replied, "a legend to defeat a legend…great plan." "You already have one of those," Frost said. "Two of them actually," Elsa replied. "Silence both of you," I replied. "I understand bossing him around but I am a QUEEN," Elsa said, "what give you the right to boss ME around." "Well for starters I could have Robin hood over there…" I said as Robin pulled out his sword.

Elsa rolled her eyes and pulled out her ice sword will not pulled more like formed her ice sword. "You may have sword skill but I will best you ice witch," Robin replied. "How dare you," Elsa replied. "Look on the bright side," Skipper said, "At least he didn't call you Monster or Viking Queen." "I am not a Viking!" Elsa shouted. "Sorry," Skipper said backing off. "Well that should be easy then," Robin Hood replied. "But their still in my blood," Elsa said, "and I still have my antestors' fighting spirit!"

"Well then…Ha Ha…bring it on," Hood replied. Elsa and robin charged at each other, "Stop!" The Doctor said, "I can't leave you for two seconds and you pit the Snow Queen and the noble thief against each other!" "And the thief turned King is sitting over their completely useless!" "Doctor! Will you shut up," Skipper said, "I will not have your Timelord superiority complex tear apart this alliance!" Elsa dismissed her ice sword and Robin Hood dropped his and grabbed his famous hunting bow. His Merry men grabbed their swords and tried to grab a lute but Skipper stopped him. "I do not think we need music on this trip it will just slow us down," Skipper said, "and some people might be tempted to start singing!" Elsa looked at Skipper with her Icy stare but said nothing.

"Okay Miss Clara," The Doctor said, "despite the pitting two people against each other you did well." "Enough chat," Skipper said, "into the TARDIS." "And for my next trick," The Doctor said, "I think having myself help myself is a good idea. And I have a certain bowtie in mind and maybe Sandshoes as well." "Bad idea," Skipper said, "because then all three of you would turn around everytime I say…Doctor!" "Just get in the TARDIS," The Doctor replied as we pailed inside.

(End of Chapter Nine)


	10. Chapter Eight: The Doctors

Skaro…

Moments before the event of Asylum of The Daleks

(The 11th Doctor's POV)

I headed towards the meeting place Dara set up, not that I had much of a choice with the forced trip to Skaro. Look at the state of this place why would the Daleks want to return here? And more importantly way was I forced here in the first place. "I could answer those question but you know…spoilers," an unfamiliar but familiar voice said. "Who's there," I said, "I am the Doctor…I am a Timelord of the planet Gallifrey…" "…In the constellation of blah blah blah blah I know I know," a man said, "Because I am the Doctor and I need you help…Doctor."

"So you're The Doctor…" I replied, "Then what happens on Trenzelore." "Many horrible things," The Doctor replied, "We'll both regenerate by the time I finish that story… besides you and I both knew that we can't change the future." "What in my immediate future," I said. "Ooh…" he replied, "I can't tell you but you will indirectly get Amy and Rory back together…I miss those two." "Doctor could you hurry this along," a female voice said. "Why?" he replied, "you just want to talk with you bowtie wearing boyfriend again…well newsflash we're a bit too early in his timeline for that!" "He's not my boyfriend…" the female voice muttered. "Oh I forgot A soldier Math teacher who is not a P.E. Teacher is more your type now."

"Why can't we pick him up later in his timeline when he knows who we are," another voice said. "Good idea," he replied, "sorry about that…go on and meet Dara I see you again later in your timeline…And by why don't read ahead in a book about events that didn't happen yet." And with that strange advice he entered the TARDIS but knowing me I should probably keep my advice.

Earth…

The Under gallery

During The Day of the Doctor

(11th Doctor's POV)

"And Doctor an Old man wants to see you," Clara said, "I think he's the curator." "A Curator…" I said, "I could retire…I could retire and become the curator of this meusem. I could be The Curator" "I very much think that you might," the curator replied. I turned around and was face to face with my fourth self. "I never forget a face," I said. "I think your right" he replied, "I see that you are admiring this paintings…I receive this from an unknown source." "You wanted to know what it's called." "Well that where there's a lot a debate…either No more or Gallifrey falls," I said. "Well that's where you're wrong," he replied, "it's actually all one title…Gallifrey Falls no more."

"Gallifrey Fall no more…" I said, "Then that means it worked Gallifrey didn't fall after all I saved it." "Shh..." he replied. "So what am I suppose to do now," I said, "find Gallifrey." "Well…that's entirely up to you," he replied, "You might find yourself revisiting some familiar faces…a few of the old favorites. And if I were you…If I were you." He paused, "well I guess I am you…or you are me…and vice versa" The curator then frowned and said, "Or not at all and none of this matters…who knows. Who Knows?" The curator exited the room and I returned my eyes to the painting.

"Whew…" another voice said, "I thought he'd never leave…I still have no idea who he is." "What are you doing here," I said. "Well after helping you save Gallifrey I thought I'll stop by," the Doctor said. "I'm sorry but the adventure is over for me," I replied. "The adventure is never over," he replied, "you of all people should know this." "Enough talk," Skipper shouted, "Universe in danger…endless nightmare…so could we move it along." "Of course step into my TARDIS," he said. "You redecorated…I don't like it," I said as the doors closed.

(Skipper's POV)

Once the eleventh Doctor was on board we picked up the Tenth and the War Doctor. Then the Twelfth set a course to New York City October 30th 2014 where Pitch and company were amassed. "Attention, beyond these doors is the forces of Pitch black," The Doctor said addressing our amassed army, "The Bogey man, the bringer of Nightmares, Hades… whatever you want to call him. We are here not to end Nightmares but to end his reign of terror" "odds of complety elimating nightmares are slim…" Kowalski said, "But they will be greatly reduced."

To Be Continued In…

The Battle before Halloween


	11. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
